<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by ydysprosium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951787">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydysprosium/pseuds/ydysprosium'>ydysprosium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Community: dckinkmeme, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Stripping, Tabloids, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydysprosium/pseuds/ydysprosium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick creates a diversion during a party so Bruce can leave as Batman, only it ends up being more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the DC Kink Meme here:  https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=606206#cmt606206</p>
<p>Bruce and Dick are at some swanky formal event when Bruce has to duck out for Batmany reasons so he asks Dick to provide a distraction so Dick climbs on a table and starts stripping. Well, it’s certainly distracting as a Bruce can no longer remember what he has to do all of sudden.</p>
<p>Feedback and comments are always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bruce, are you seriously making me go with you to Kate’s party?”  Dick asked, balancing on the edge of the sofa, and giving the gray suit in Bruce’s arms a mournful look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like Kate, she’s family, and I need backup,”  Bruce said, throwing the Armani suit at Dick.  “Get dressed, we leave in an hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it’ll be boooring!” Dick pouted, giving his best impression of puppy dog eyes. “Can’t you bring Tim? Or Steph? Steph likes parties.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce grunted.  “You like parties, and you are possibly the best at keeping people occupied if I have to unexpectedly leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t I just stay here on call in case Batman is needed?” Dick tried, as he picked up the suit with a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce just gave him a batglare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The ballroom was packed, and Bruce counted five reporters in the first fifteen minutes as he and Dick sampled the appetizers and made small talk with socialites.  Lovely.  It’d likely be hard to escape un-noticed.  From the appraising looks Dick was giving the room, he had likely reached the same conclusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at that moment that Bruce’s watch pinged with a notification from Tim.  He frowned, then grabbed Dick’s hand and pulled him behind a pillar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scarecrow’s on the move,” he leaned over and whispered into Dick’s ear.  “I need a distraction, a good one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick laughed, a short huff that Bruce could feel warmly on his face.  “Yeah, I figured.  Don’t worry, I have a plan, I just hope Kate forgives me later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce frowned, wondering what kind of distraction Dick had in mind.  “I’ll make sure she knows it was my fault,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Just then, there was a flash of light, and Vicki Vale emerged from behind a giant potted fern with a smug smile on her face.  Bruce groaned, imagining the scandalous tabloid headline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked…contemplative.  “I’ll use that as my opening,” he hissed.  “Don’t worry, in about five minutes, no-one is going to be looking at you.” Then Dick gave Bruce a wink and set off after Vicki at a slow run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce rechecked the notification Tim had sent him.  He had at least ten minutes to ‘escape’, and if he admitted it to himself, he was just a little curious to see what Dick had planned.  It couldn’t hurt to pause and observe while he was leaving could it?  Bruce planned an exit strategy that looped off in the direction Dick had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Hey Vicki, why don’t you take a picture of this!”  Dick shouted, removing the little folded napkin from his suit pocket and throwing it at her.  Then he climbed on top of one of the tables and started moving to the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vicki’s mouth gaped open for exactly three minutes, then she appeared to shake herself off and take out her camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick continued to dance on the table, sensually swaying his hips back and forth, slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce stared, transfixed as Dick effortlessly flowed out of his jacket, never breaking the constant motion of his body.  Then he spun the jacket in slow circles above his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A crowd was gathering around Dick’s table, and the ladies shrieked and laughed as Dick danced and winked at them.  He turned, and caught Bruce’s eye, scrunched up his forehead, then returned to his dance with renewed vigor, shaking his hips and tossing his jacket into the crowd, to the delight of his gathered fans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce mentally shook himself.  Right. Dick was making a distraction, that’s all this was.  And now he was making a bigger distraction, since Bruce needed to leave?  Dick twirled and twisted on top of the table, unbuttoning his shirt and he flipped to do a handstand.</p>
<p>Bruce tore his eyes away for a few seconds to check his notifications again.  Right, Scarecrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was as Dick was undoing his belt buckle, that Bruce reluctantly pulled himself away, reminding himself that he could hack the security cameras for the footage later.  Purely out of curiosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Dick shook his hips, then checked to see if Bruce had left yet. No such luck, he was still there, mouth slightly agape, staring. Dick wondered what the problem was now.  Was it too much of a distraction, not enough of a distraction, would he get a lecture later on the distraction not being up to Bruce’s expectations?  He huffed angrily and threw the jacket over the screaming crowd and watched as one lucky person caught it then ran away with the prize.  Dick smirked and winked at the crowd.  Yes, it was petty, but he could at least get some form of revenge of Bruce by throwing away the Armani suit piece by piece.  Not like Bruce would even notice it was gone, but still it was the thought that counted.  Dick had a quick flash of guilt as he realized Alfred would probably be buying a new replacement suit, then shoved it down and continued being a distraction.  Hopefully Alfred would give Bruce a hard time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, and eased into a backbend, still gyrating his hips. He caught a quick glance of Bruce once more (how much of a distraction did the man need? Geez.) and decided he might as well go all the way and take his pants off.</p>
<p>The gathered crowd was deafening as Dick slid his pants off his hips.  Dick threw his belt into the crowd to join the collection of souvenirs that currently included his jacket, his inner vest, his shirt, his cuff links, his shoes, and his socks.  Luckily rich people wore lots of clothes.  He scanned the crowd briefly.  No sign of Bruce.  Finally.  Dick scanned the crowd again, planning an exit strategy now that Bruce had left.  He did a double take as he recognized a large hulking figure on the edge of the crowd, arms crossed and watching with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick sighed.  If Slade was in Gotham, it probably meant nothing good for Batman.  He’d have to switch his strategy to distracting one annoying mercenary for the next half hour or so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scarecrow was unexpectedly easy to deal with, almost too easy.  His expected backup had been a no-show, and he screamed in rage as he was dragged back to Arkham. “Next time I’m gonna hire someone who actually needs the money!” Crane ranted as Batman handed him over to the police.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Batman wasn’t taking any chances, and double and triple checked the docks even after they had been secured. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like we got lucky,” Red Robin said over the com.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hnn,” Batman said.  “Is N back yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haven’t seen him.” Was the terse reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightwing was still missing when they returned to the Batcave, though his whereabouts was a mystery quickly solved by Alfred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir,” Alfred said primly as he brought the vigilantes their after-patrol snacks of apple slices and protein shakes.  “Kate left a message for you.  She said to stop by and pick up master Dick from her penthouse.  She did not sound pleased.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce grunted his thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kate greeted them at the door without a word, her lips were thinned in displeasure, but she looked resigned more than furious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got some cookies in the kitchen,” she said to Tim, who wisely darted off with a quick thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kate, I-” Bruce began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you and Dick enjoy being on the front page of every newspaper in Gotham,” Kate said acidly as she gestured towards the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I needed a distraction-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kate crossed her arms in front of herself. “Yes, I know it was for a case, but next time, could you try not to plan it for my birthday party?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell Crane to modify his schedule. Maybe he’ll let me organize his calendar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kate huffed an almost laugh.  “I was planning on enjoying myself tonight, not having to rescue a relative from a “distraction” that got out of hand.  I guess that’s too much to ask though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Bruce said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not the only one you should be apologizing to,” Kate said as they entered the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked disheveled, like he had crawled backwards out of one of Gotham’s seedier laundromats on a busy day.  And he was dressed only in a black thong. Well, that and he was partially dressed in one of Kate’s bathrobes, but it didn’t exactly reach all the way around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, B!”  Dick said, giving Bruce a sheepish smile.  “Everything go all right with Crane?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.  Let’s go,” Bruce said and turned to leave, not wanting to inconvenience Kate further.  This almost seemed to make her more unhappy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The car was silent as they left Kate’s, with the only sound being Tim and Dick quietly munching Kate’s cookies.</p>
<p>“Maybe next time we can discuss improvements on your strategy for creating a diversion,” Bruce said as he pulled onto the highway.  “One that doesn’t involve angry relatives, and the front pages of every newspaper.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome by the way,” Dick snarked through a mouthful of cookie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce just grunted.  Dick knew he had done well, there was no need to tell him.  Focusing on improvements was much more productive.  “All the clothes you were wearing are gone?” Bruce asked instead, choosing to focus on the one detail that was hardest to ignore.  “What if Kate hadn’t been there to extract you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seriously going to complain about the clothes?” Dick asked. “Bruce-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not about the clothes, it’s about you taking care of yourself.  You needed to have a better exit strategy after I left,” Bruce said, gripping the steering wheel harshly.  It was for the best, he reminded himself.  Dick shouldn’t endanger himself so much just to cause a scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Dick asked, and his voice sounded wounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Bruce said.  He could hear Tim shifting and making an indignant noise in the seat behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well at least you can thank me for not having to fight Slade Wilson tonight,” Dick said, and his voice sounded bitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wilson was at the party?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick laughed, a humorless sound.  “Yes, and he was an unplanned part two of the diversion.  Again, you’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was reckless,” Bruce growled, disturbed at the thought of Dick continuing his sensual scantily clad strip tease in front of Wilson.  “You should have just notified us via the coms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick made angry offended noises from the back, then was silent the rest of the trip.  As soon as they pulled in the drive, Dick exited the car and slammed the door with more force than necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce finished parking the car, then ran after Dick into the manor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nightwing, you need to debrief,” Bruce growled, as he followed up the stairs, and pounded on Dick’s locked door.  “What happened with Deathstroke?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Debrief?  Here.”  Dick unlocked his door and threw his thong into Bruce’s face.  Then he slammed and locked the door again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce delicately picked the thong up off his face and placed it on Dick’s door handle.  “Fine,” he said, backing away.  “You can give the details tomorrow, when you’ve had time to settle down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick shrieked in rage, and Bruce hurried away.  Dick could be unpredictably emotionally volatile at times, and it was sometimes better to just give him his space.  Maybe it was time to study the footage instead, to see exactly how Dick had conducted his diversion, and what had happened with Slade.  The thought of Slade seeing Dick so vulnerable filled Bruce’s stomach with a pang of wrongness.  Bruce decided he would try to make it up to Dick, somehow, or help him plan how to avoid something like that happening in the future.  His resolve set, Bruce entered the cave, fulling intending to watch the footage as many times as proved necessary.  Unfortunately, when he hacked into the cameras, the security feed for that night had already been deleted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next morning, Bruce ate his breakfast, and winced as Alfred placed the day’s copy of the Gotham Gazette on the table.  There were three pictures on the front page.  One of Bruce whispering into Dick’s ear, another of Dick stripping on the table, and a third of Dick clad only in a thong, and leaning in to talk with Slade, with the mercenary’s hand on his lower back.  The headline was even worse:  Secret Love Triangle at Kate Kane’s Party?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce groaned and scanned through the article.  It was the usual drivel, insinuating that he and Dick were lovers, and that they’d had some sort of spat that resulted in Dick doing a strip tease for the entire party, and hooking up with Wilson.  Bruce supposed he should be grateful that at least their cover story was good, but that didn’t mean he liked to see Wilson taking advantage of Dick.  He sighed and flipped the paper over, wondering how much it would cost to buy every copy and burn them.  Not that it would do much good, everything was also online these days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce turned his attention back to his breakfast once again,  only to be confronted by an angry Damian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Father,”  Damian said as he sat down at the breakfast table, slamming his plate of toast and fruit down.  “Drake informs me that you are currently driving Grayson away again with your emotional incompetence.  This is unacceptable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damian,” Bruce said, rubbing his forehead.  “Dick and I just had a…misunderstanding. I’m sure everything will work out once we’ve both had time to cool down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you will see to it that he remains at the manor in order to assist me with school projects?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce sighed.  It was no secret that Damian liked Dick best, that really, Dick had been more of a father to Damian than Bruce had.  Bruce felt a slight prickling of guilt at not having been there more for his son.  Though Damian was difficult on the best days, and Bruce only ever seemed to make things worse every time he tried, while Dick appeared to have magically bonded with Damian. “That’s really up to Dick,” Bruce said.  “He’s free to stay or leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian snorted and gave Bruce an unimpressed look.  “As I informed you before, father, that is unacceptable.  You will rectify whatever problem you may have caused with Grayson, and therefore prevent him from leaving again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce picked at his breakfast.  “Is he really planning on leaving?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“According to Drake, Grayson has already packed, and is considering moving back to Bludhaven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”  Bruce suddenly wasn’t hungry any longer.  “I might have misinterpreted the situation last night.  I’ll see what I can do,” he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damian raised an eyebrow.  “I am hopeful that you will succeed, father.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Bruce slowly made his way up the stairs to Dick’s room.  Sure enough, Dick had a haphazard assortment of clothes strewn around the room, and a small number were already packed in his suitcase.  Bruce stood by the door silently until Dick saw him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon,” Dick snarked.  “And I’m only taking my own clothes, so you don’t have to worry about losing any more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dick,I-”  Bruce began. “I don’t care about the clothes, I was worried about you last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can take care of myself, Bruce,” Dick snapped, turning back to throw a few more pairs of mismatched clothes into his suitcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dick, I know you can,” Bruce said, stepping closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick turned around with an angry scoff.  “Oh?  You didn’t seem to think so last night.”</p>
<p>“I was-”  Bruce tried to pin down the feeling he’d felt when he heard Dick had spent the evening distracting Deathstroke.  “-concerned.  You took on a lot of risk last night, and-”  Bruce scrunched his face up, trying to figure out a way to voice his concerns that wouldn’t anger Dick more. “-I appreciate it, but I’d never forgive myself if you were injured or worse while keeping the rest of us safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick looked slightly less angry now, more sad and resigned.  “It’s a little late to worry about my safety now Bruce.  This is what you trained me to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I-” Bruce stepped closer, to rest one hand against Dick’s arm. “-uh, I, you shouldn’t have to face things alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you should take your own advice, Bruce,” Dick said, but there was less venom in his voice now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I should,” Bruce admitted, then pulled Dick close for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick stiffened then relaxed against him.  “Did Damian put you up to this?” he asked, his warm breath tickling Bruce’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, sort of,” Bruce admitted, pulling Dick in tight against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Figures,” Dick muttered, but he didn’t sound angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damian just helped me realize I messed up, Dick,” Bruce said gently.  “I don’t always realize it. And I’m proud of you, I always have been, but I, I’m scared of losing you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick shifted against his chest.  “Fine.  Maybe I’ll stay for a while longer.  It’s easier to help Damian with his homework if I’m living here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce hugged him tight.  “I’m glad.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>